The True Kushinadas
by BlueWell31
Summary: Kusanagi finds out Kaede and Momiji aren't the real Kushinadas (and he finds out who is.)
1. Momiji's a Fake

Momiji's a Fake (but some people are real).  
  
This is my first fic ever. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Seed or its characters. Others that do not appear in the animation are my own creations though.  
  
The day of Kusanagi's and Momiji's wedding:  
  
The ceremony was about to begin. Kusinagi was putting on his tux, when he accidentally heard a snip of Kome and Mr.Kunikida's conversation.  
  
"I can't believe he's going to marry a fake Kushinada!" snickered Kome.  
  
"You better not tell him!" warned Kunikida.  
  
Kusanagi couldn't understand. The real Momiji was here. He had just made out with her a couple of minutes ago. Unable to control himself he burst into the room.  
  
"What do you mean fake Kushinada?" growled Kusanagi as he lifted Kunikida into the air by his shirt collar. "I-I was j-just kidding!" stuttered Kunikida. "Like hell you were!" exclaimed Kusanagi, giving him the death stare. "I'll tell you. You might want to sit down," sighed a defeated Kunikida.  
  
Everyone got settled and the story began:  
  
"The Kushinada project only had partly to do with ceramic fields. It also focused on creating a fake Kushinada. Momiji and Kaede were the results of that project. After the farces were created the real ones were sent to America. An incident occurred though. The three Kushinadas accidentally met. They luckily never found out about their real powers though."  
  
Kunikida stood up and stretched. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't marry Momiji though. You guys make a great couple!"  
  
"If my destiny isn't to find the Kushinadas I'll find out!" whispered Kusanagi huskily.  
  
Later on at the ceremony:  
  
"Does anyone object?" asked the Priest  
  
"I object!" shouted Kusanagi. The End (for now!)  
  
Hope you liked my first fic! 


	2. A Meeting of Abnormal Peoples

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Seed or its characters. Others that do not appear in the anime are my own creations though.  
  
After a long pause Momiji burst into tears. Kusanagi, on the other hand, drove straight to the airport and went on the first plane to America.  
  
On the plane, Kusanagi used his laptop to break into the Kushinada project database. He found the names of the people he was looking for and all of their personal information. Their names were Melissa Grad, Hilary Trazloff, and Sarah Breen.  
  
When the plane landed he went straight to Monkey Bottom High School since their school day was about to begin. Meanwhile..  
  
Melissa, Hilary, and Sarah were hanging out in front of the school entrance. They were all talking about the weird dream they had had last night.  
  
"It was so strange!" exclaimed Sarah. "I was standing in front of my bedroom window and this really hot guy was staring right back at me. He was wearing a red trench coat, jeans, and his green hair was in a small ponytail. When I reached out to touch him to make sure he was real, blood splattered on the window! That was it."  
  
"Oh my god, I dreamed that too!" exclaimed Hilary and Melissa in unison.  
  
Suddenly Melissa pointed at the roof. "There, that's the guy in our dream!" whispered Melissa in shock.  
  
Both Hilary and Sarah gasped. Suddenly, they heard a screechy voiced yell. "Young man, come down from there!" screamed Mr.Krendall." You'll kill yourself if you fall!"  
  
The "young man" jumped down and kicked Mr.Krendall in the butt, sending him into the crowd of school children. (That was random!) Everyone started to panic. Soon, the only ones left on the school grounds were the three Kushinadas.  
  
The man strolled down to the three girls. "Guess we have a lot to talk about, huh?" mumbled the man, as the three girls stood blushing, speechless.  
  
So they all walked down to Hilary's house (it was the closest one to the school). Fortunately her parents were out working. After about an hour of explaining, Kusanagi and the girls understood each other and the situation. But one secret was held back in the shadows. The girls did not tell him about the dream, nor were they planning to. They were worried he would become on guard for fear of danger. Kusanagi was in the dark when it came to what might be a premonition.  
  
Sarah had an idea, now that she knew about the power of the blue beads Kusanagi had implanted in his hands. "Kusanagi, I have one condition to make. Each of us must have one mitama in order to protect ourselves," stated Sarah.  
  
"What!" screamed a wide-eyed Kusanagi. He looked up to see the girl kneeling on the ground with a begging face on. "All right," muttered a sulking plant being.  
  
Sarah quickly whispered instructions to Melissa and Hilary. They got into a huddle and started singing the Matsuri Rite. A red glow came from the group and three mitamas fell to the floor. Quickly cutting the song short the girls grabbed a mitama and ran into another room. When they returned Hilary's mitama was on her right shoulder blade, Melissa's was on her forehead, and Sarah had placed hers on her upper chest. Kusanagi was surprised to see how much Sarah looked like Momiji. Was she the person they had modeled Momiji after? While he pondered many things, the girls decided to have lunch. All might have seemed peaceful, but the coming day, and Kusanagi's mind was in turbulence.  
  
Please review!  
  
P.S. Thanks for the help Melanie! 


	3. Morikumo meets Hilary

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Blue Seed. But I do own Hilary, Melissa, and Sarah!  
  
Hi! This is BlueWell's friend, Sister to Daughter of Darkness! I'm typing this for BlueWell, and I don't know a lot about Blue Seed, so if I get something wrong or misspell something, please don't blame me! Oh, and isn't BlueWell a great writer?!  
Kusinagi woke up to the sound of a shower running. He had slept on the couch in front of the fireplace in Sarah's house. Luckily, the parents were out on vacation for four months. Kusinagi was agitated. He had always liked to be the first one up in a house. It was about 6:00 am. He got up and stretched. Strolling by the bathroom on the way to find his suitcase he saw steam coming from the bathroom. His jaw dropped. She took hot showers! He gripped his fist to control himself. Then he strolled off to find his normal clothes.  
  
Dammit! Why had he picked a New Jersey taxi driver?! He was an imperfect soul and an imperfect driver! It had been 12 hours since he had gotten into this cab. Where had Kusinagi's aura gone? It had almost disappeared and it was too weak to track. But there were new auras. Morikumo muttered to himself, cussing about how imperfect Americans were. Wait a second! He had just felt Kusinagi's aura grow stronger! He had gone hard for someone, Morikumo could tell. Focusing just hard enough, he saw where Kusinagi was: 209 Golf View Road. "Hey, you ever heard of Golf View Road?" said an excited Morikumo. "Yeah, lived there for a while," mumbled the driver. "Take me there." Demanded Morikumo. So they spent another hour looking for the place that Morikumo had seen. Then, Morikumo accidentally came upon another Kushinada. Before the taxi driver could give him the bill, Morikumo was off. He flew off until the taxi driver drove away and then he broke into the house with the Kushinada he had seen inside.  
  
Hilary had just showered and was in her robe, cooking eggs in the kitchen. That's when she heard someone kick down the front door. She took the frying pan in her hand and waited. Just as a face peered around the door, she hit it with the frying pan. As it started to cuss, she peeked out at him. He definitely wasn't an Arigami. He was too human, and too gorgeous! As the eggs slipped from Morikumo's face he saw a longhaired beauty. She was too beautiful from her oval face to her hourglass figure. As he stood gaping at her, she waved her hand in his face. "Hello? Anybody in there?!" she yelled in his ear. As she yelled her nose caressed his ears and her hot breath smoothed his skin. It all turned him on. Before Hilary knew it, she was on the floor with Morikumo caressing her stomach and about to go lower. "Get a hold of yourself," Hilary thought. She smoothly punched Morikumo in the groin and stood up to dust herself off. As Morikumo whimpered in pain, Hilary got into her Beetle and drove to Sarah's house as fast as she could.  
  
Sarah was getting out of the bathroom in her towel when she saw Kusinagi hanging upside down right in front of the door.  
  
A/N: I wasn't sure if I was supposed to add that last part, but if I wasn't, sshhh! It's our little secret! Hee hee! Please review! 


	4. K has his S and M has his H

K has his S and M has his H  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could, I do not own the characters of Blue Seed. All other characters are mine.  
  
Kusanagi lost his grip on the ceiling and tumbled down on Sarah. "Eeeeek!" screeched Sarah, "Get off me you pervert!" "Wrong, wrong, wrong! I would never do anything like that," protested Kusanagi. "You're the one with a dirty mind!"  
  
The sound of a door slamming was heard and they saw Hilary stroll in. Kusanagi and Sarah struggled to untangle themselves but it was no use.  
  
"Um, guys. You could have told me. Its nothing to be embarrassed about," giggled Hilary.  
  
"No it's not like that!" blushed Sarah "Now help me up please."  
  
Hilary started to help Sarah and Kusanagi to their feet when a crash was heard. Hilary dropped Sarah and Kusanagi into an even more suggestive position (which you can think up yourself).  
  
In walked Morakumo. He smirked at Kusanagi. "Have a taste for the Kushinada ehh?"  
  
When he saw Hilary, he went hard. "Have a taste for the Kushinada, ehh, you too?' smirked back Kusanagi.  
  
Morakumo went cherry red. "Whatever, imperfect soul!" snapped Morakumo, going into valley girl mode, doing the loser, loser, double loser sign. "I have pictures of you doing it with Sugishita, so do what you like. I'll bet you the next time you go online everyone will be talking about it!"  
  
"Why would I sleep with a gross guy like that?" asked Kusanagi.  
  
"I don't know, I just have the pictures!" laughed Morakumo.  
  
What they had not realized that while they were arguing Hilary and Sarah had been kidnapped by .. Momiji!?  
  
End  
  
Sorry about the wait. I was really busy! Please review! 


	5. Momiji's Hatred and Her Power

Momiji's Hatred and Her Power  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Seed or its characters. Others that do not appear in the anime are my own creations though.  
  
Dear readers, this is my longest fic ever! Anyway, people who are upset at me for breaking up Momiji and Kusanagi, I'm sorry! I needed to start my story up somehow! Please do not hate me for life, its not like I'm not a hermit already anyways. Thanks a bunch. This is a camio for my friend Liss.  
  
When Kusanagi and Morikumo had finally stopped bickering they realized what had happened. They instantly blamed it on each other and put each other in a chokehold.  
  
"What did you do to them!" screamed Kusanagi and Morikumo at the same time. "What! I didn't do anything."  
  
They let each other go in disgust. Then a girl in a yellow sweater rushed onto the scene. "What did you do to Sarah!" shouted the angry girl. "We didn't do anything, but I think your friend's in trouble," said Kusanagi. "Now where do you think a kidnapper's hideout would be?" "Wait first lets get acquainted before you start asking weird questions!" said the girl. "My names Melissa Saltlick (inside joke!) but call me Liss. And you are..?" "Kusanagi at your service, and that weirdo's name is Morikumo," stated Kusanagi. "You guys have weird names! Anyway why did you ask about a kidnapper's hideout?" asked Liss. "Because it seems that your friends Hilary, Sarah, and maybe be Melissa have been kidnapped," said Kusanagi bluntly. "You must help us find her, especially since you have a bond with her. Let me teach you how to sense her aura."  
  
After an hour of mayhem and confusion, Liss still hadn't gotten a hold on the technique. The search party stopped by the house for a break. There they found Melissa.  
  
"Hilary and Sarah are in trouble! You gotta help me!" excited Melissa.  
  
Melissa led them to the tree house next door. Liss raced over and up the ladder to the trap door. It was locked! She pounded on it with all her might.  
  
"You guys, can you here me?! Let me in!" screamed Liss. Then a scornful female voice was heard. "You think I'm going to let your boyfriend stealing friends back? Yeah right!"  
  
The trap door opened and a foot kicked Liss in the face. A slim figure slowly descended the ladder. There on the landing stood a buff, leather bound Momiji, with no more then NINE mitamas.  
  
"Momiji, you offered yourself to the arigami!?" said a shocked Kusanagi. "Why! Why would you do that?" Don't talk! After all the grief you put me through you wouldn't think it would come to this? To bad! Guess you didn't think I'd come and kick your ass! I can do things you can't even imagine, including mind control!" yelled Momiji as her bladed hand shot at Kusanagi's throat. Kusanagi thought it was the end. He closed his eyes in defeat. "Don't worry. I'll let my servant kill you," giggled Momiji coldly. "Enjoy!" She jumped onto a tree, taking Melissa with her so she could do her nails in peace. "Oh, Morikumo, someone will take care of you too!" laughed Momiji gaily.  
  
Striding down from the trap door walked Sarah in a red and black trench coat held together by a belt with a sword on its side. In one swift movement she pulled out the sword and rested it against Kusanagi's throat. With her other hand she caressed his cheek, and then.. held him in a passionate kiss! Kusanagi struggled between desire and a sense of danger. Meanwhile the same thing was going on between Morikumo and Hilary except more so in desire.  
  
Momiji laughed mockingly from the tree. "Can't decide, eh?"  
  
Liss, who had snuck out of site, slowly climbed the tree that Momiji sat on. She reached the branch and sprung on Momiji, narrowly missing Melissa. Down, down they tumbled and then in an instant Momiji stopped in midair. Liss was left falling but she back flipped in air and landed safely on the ground. She then rebounded and head butted Momiji. She tumbled down and landed on her head. Liss grabbed her ankles and did a take down attack on her. With Momiji knocked out she dusted herself off.  
  
Looking back at Sarah and Hilary, she realized they still hadn't come p for air.  
  
"Hello!" yelled Liss.  
  
Kusanagi, Morikumo, Sarah, and Hilary came out of their dazes, realized what had happened, blushed, and turned away. Kusanagi's purple face went back to its bronze hue, and then went bright red, as did the others.  
  
"That was interesting!" said Kusanagi, raising an eyebrow at Sarah. "Like to try that again?" "Pervert!" yelled Sarah, slapping his face. She stalked off into the distance.  
  
Just to make sure, you guys knew that Melissa, Hilary and Sarah were under mind control, right? Hope so!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Until next time! 


	6. Away for the Summer

Hi! This is BlueWell31 here! Do not expect any updates from me till the end of the summer!   
  
Thanks,  
  
BlueWell31 


End file.
